


time to tell

by noahczerns



Series: daisuga week 2017 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, um yea?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahczerns/pseuds/noahczerns
Summary: Suga and Daichi have been dating for a while now, and Suga is getting desperate to tell people.





	time to tell

**Author's Note:**

> daisuga week day five!!  
> prompt: secrets/truth
> 
> went with the classic telling people they're dating because i couldn't resist
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://sugakoush.tumblr.com)

“Daichi, we have to tell them at _some point_.” Suga almost whines. His head is in Daichi’s lap. He turns to look up at his boyfriend; his eyebrows are furrowed as they always seem to be these days.

Daichi meets his gaze and his nostrils flare, but not in anger. “I know. And we will. Soon.”

“When is soon?” Suga props himself up on his elbows, leaning on Daichi’s thighs, causing him to wince. Suga’s face is lit up with a smile that he knows from experience that Daichi can’t resist. He wiggles his eyebrows for good measure.

Suga thinks he catches the hint of an eye roll in Daichi’s face. Daichi’s hand hovers between them, then lands on the side of Suga’s face. He replies; “Tomorrow.”

-

Suga’s thought about how they would tell the team since _before_  they had even started dating (he wasn’t going to tell Daichi that, though). He’s tried to weigh up whether it’s better to tell them all at once or individually, and never really came to a conclusion. Now, he knows they’ll be telling them all together; that’s just the way Daichi is. The thought makes him gulp. He wants them to know, he wants them to know about this thing that is making him _so happy_ , but it doesn’t stop his stomach from knotting when he thinks about standing in front of them all and revealing this part of himself. This part of _them._  The only thing that loosens the binding is the knowledge that he won’t be doing it alone.

During practice the next day, the pair of them are throwing nervous looks at each other just as much as they’re throwing balls. As soon as they’re through the door, Suga’s conscious of every action he and Daichi make; did they touch hands for too long just then? It won’t matter in a couple of hours, he realises.

“What’s up with you guys today?” Asahi asks them with his eyebrow raised, his face full of concern.

Daichi waves him off. “Nothing, we’re fine. Right, Suga?”

Suga nods and Asahi does not look convinced, but he doesn’t push it, which Suga is thankful for.

Asahi lets out a drawn-out, “Okay,” and leaves it at that.

Practice is nearing its end and Suga’s hands start to shake as he tosses the ball, even though he’s done it so many times before. The toss is off. He says, “Sorry! I’ll get it next time,” but he’s scolding himself. He clenches his hands into fists. _Get yourself together_.

There’s a hand on his shoulder. It’s Daichi’s. Of course it is. “Are you okay? Are you sure you still want to do this?” Daichi whispers into his ear, his voice warm and comforting.

Suga swallows. Hard. “Yes. Let’s do it now.” He can’t keep throwing tosses like this.

Daichi blinks at him.

“Everyone!” Suga cups his hands around his mouth and shouts, “Come here, Daichi and I have something to say.”

Daichi tightens his grip on Suga’s shoulder for a second, then lets go. As their teammates gather around them with slightly confused looks on their faces, Daichi and Suga share encouraging smiles, though Suga worries his is a little unsteady.

Once everyone is accounted for and in front of them, Suga takes a deep breath. “We’re –”

“Together.” Daichi finishes for him, taking Suga’s hand in his own. Suga’s breath is caught in his throat. He hadn’t expected Daichi to do _that_. Admittedly, it wasn’t much, but it still felt like a lot when there were ten people staring directly at you. Silence fell for a few moments.

Once the words sink in, Nishinoya and Tanaka high-five, Noya jumping up to reach Tanaka’s hands, with a chorus of “KNEW IT!”

“I thought you already were?” Hinata looks at them strangely, his head tilted to the side, clearly working hard to get his head around the situation.

Kageyama knocks him on the back of the head. “Obviously not, dumbass.”

Hinata scowls at him and Suga gives him a _look_  to tell them to stop before their squabble becomes something bigger. Hinata catches his eye and resigns his angry facial expression.

Suga takes a look around the rest of their team, and none of them look particularly surprised. Tsukishima looks the least bit shocked, his face had remained neutral the entire time. That was kind of normal, though. It’s somehow reassuring.

“What do you mean, you _knew_?” Daichi asks Tanaka and Noya, who sounded suspiciously like they were discussing betting terms.

“I’m a master observer,” Noya replies.

Asahi laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “What he means is, you two were kind of… obvious?”

Suga turns to Daichi, feeling like the most confused person in the room, which he probably is. “I thought we were careful.”

“They’re oblivious to their own obviousness,” Tsukishima grumbles.

“Right, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi giggles behind his hand.

“I did, too,” Daichi agrees with Suga, perplexed.

This had not gone the way Suga had imagined it would, not even a little bit was the same as the image he had in his head. Somehow, though, it felt inevitable.

One thing he had been hoping for, happens: a weight has been lifted from his chest. Before, Suga had felt the need to reign in their glances and their touches when they were around the team, be slight with their sneaked kisses when they were the only ones left in the room; he _had_  to convince them this was all platonic no romance here, not a chance. Now that it was all out in the open, he breathes a sigh of relief.

“Is that all?” Kageyama asks, breaking through Suga’s trail of thought. “I’m, uh, happy for you guys –“

“You can go back to practicing.” Daichi cuts him off, knowing full well Kageyama has no idea what to say and just wants to get a volleyball in his hands again.

Ennoshita offers them a warm smile as he wanders off with the rest of the team, back to what they were doing before.

Suga and Daichi remain where they are stood, hands still locked together, feeling a little overwhelmed, to say the least.

Asahi comes back over to them, the same crease in his eyebrows giving away his worry. “Are you guys… going to move?”

Suga clears his throat and finally, finally gets a hold of himself. “Yes.”

Walking home, Daichi’s hand remains tight around Suga’s. It’s new and it’s scary and it’s _good_.

“Now all that’s left is our parents,” says Suga, smiling wistfully. He’s almost skipping down the road.

“Don’t remind me,” Daichi groans.

Suga knows that’ll be the most frightening conversation they’ve had yet, but he also knows they can do it, because they’ll be together when they do.


End file.
